Subscribers of telecommunications networks may experience events, such as roaming, billing, and overages, etc., which form a distinct process in their customer lifecycle. Each event sequence can be unique to the subscriber. Similarly, a user purchasing a new service may experience a different event sequence defined by their unique combination of service configuration, options, add-ons, billing information, etc.
In these dynamic environments, issues may arise which lead to poor customer experience. These issues may include systematic errors with process handling or configuration problems related to a specific product and/or service. Moreover, these issues may be embedded within a possibly lengthy and complex sequence of events.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.